The Blond Kitsune And Crimson Kitsune In Tokyo
by SunRisinFox
Summary: Naruto and Fox are in Tokyo now but what will happen when they find out they have to save the world I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR TOKYO MEW MEW Rated M for lot's of cursing You can be naruto's GF or BF it's up to you
1. Chapter 1

"HEY WAIT UP MIZAKU" Naruto yells

"We're going to be late for school hurry up" Fox says

*As a dark red-haired girl is walking down the street to her school you can see 2 people running to her school*

'Those people might be the new kids' the dark red-haired girl thought

- _in the classroom with the dark red-haired girl with her friends_ -

"Hey Ichigo did you hear about the new students?" The brown-haired girl asked

"Actually I think I saw them this morning" Ichigo said

*the teacher comes in*

"Ok class ready for the work?" The teacher says

"No" all the students whisper but the teacher still heard

"Don't let your hopes up or I'll throw a quiz at all of you" the teacher says

"YES WE'RE READY FOR THE WORK" all the students say frightened

*a knock on the door snaps them out of their frightened gaze with the teacher smiling and looking at the door*

"Come in" The teacher says

"Hello my name is Mizaku Fox But you can call me fox" Mizaku says

"Hi my name is naruto Uzumaki but you can call me naruto" Naruto says

- _Naruto has on a black leather jacket with an orange shirt underneath, black pants, and orange fingerless gloves, he has blond messy hair and bright blue eyes along with orange shoes._

 _Fox has on a white hoodie with a red shirt underneath it, he has black pants on, red shoes, Blue torso length straight hair, and Crimson eyes_ -

'Wow, Naruto looks cool but something seems wrong about Fox' Ichigo thought

"Man this is going to suck horribly" Fox whispered to Naruto in a bored tone

"If I have to do this, you have to do this Mizaku" Naruto whispered back

"Something to tell us Mizaku, Naruto?" The teacher said

"Yeah I have one thing to say" Fox said as he stood up out of his seat

"..." The teacher looked at Him in patience

"SEE YA FOOLS TOMORROW" Fox said as he jumped out the window

*Everyone ran to the window right as fox jumped out of it (Naruto jumped out when no one was looking)*

"Hey mizaku why'd you do that?" Naruto said in question

"3...2...1" Fox said and at the end of his countdown the bell to school rung and everyone was walking to gym

- _Time skip (at the gym)_ -

"Alright new kids, run a mile then go play something inside as for the others run half a mile and go play something"

"YES SIR" everyone boy said

"Wow, I didn't know that the coach would go as far as to make the new kids run a mile and the others run half a mile" A girl said

"I don't know something seems up with those two though" Ichigo said

"How so?" One of Ichigo's friends says

"Like something is up with their past and looks" Ichigo says

"Hey look at the new kids and the others" a boy says

*as everyone looks the coach is talking to naruto and fox while the other kids run, then right as the other kids finished their run naruto and fox got into their running poses(which is them running on all fours) and right as the coach yells "GO" they both start racing each other to see who would win the race and you can see naruto slow down a bit when they got to the turn but fox kept going and it looked like a car drifting when he turn and was way ahead of naruto, they finished the mile with fox as the winner*

"Wow, that was AMAZING how they ran and everything, well come on ichigo aoyama-kun is about to start his kendo fight" One of Ichigo's friends say

"Ok" Ichigo says

- _In the gym(there is half a basketball court on one side and on the other is the kendo court)_ -

"Where'd the basketball court come from and why is fox the only one playing on it?" a girl said

*everybody saw naruto come out of a room and high five Fox as they started warming up then they said this out loud

"ALRIGHT LET'S PLAY 21" Fox says

"Again, well I do need to get better so, OK" naruto says

*naruto get's the ball to break it and make the shot, he goes to the free throw line and makes two shots and misses his last shot as fox grabs the ball he runs out of the court shoots and makes the shot, he shoots and makes a free throw but missed his second one making the score at 4:5 Naruto's score at five with Fox's at four, naruto grabs the ball and runs out then runs back in making a crossover on Fox and slamming the ball into the goal and gaining an additional 2 points he goes to the free throw line and missed his free throws Fox runs and grabs the ball running around naruto as he passes the free throw line and shoots the ball hitting the very top of the backboard and the ball bounces inside as Fox sighs saying "that was a close one" Naruto grabs the ball when fox got to the free throw and passed it to him, fox caught it and made all his free throws changing the score into 9:7

- _Time skip (Fox wins naruto lost by two points the score was 21:19 with fox as 21 and naruto as 19 you were probably getting bored of the game anyway)_ -

"Wow I'm surprised that the kendo club stopped the fight to watch, that match was INSANE like a couple of beasts against each other in an intense battle trying to get the highest score" Moe Yanagida said

"Well I think they should have waited until the kendo match ended" Ichigo said while pouting that she didn't get to see aoyama fight and win against his opponent

"Hey cheer up at least we get to see him...right about now" Miwa Honjo said

*Fox walks past the group and sits on the ledge outside right as aoyama comes inside and walks down into the kendo court*

"Sorry i'm late sensai I was finishing my studies and got carried away" aoyama masaya said

"It's alright the two new kids battled it out on that basketball court it was a very interesting match indeed" the coach said pointing to the basketball court

"Oh, ok" aoyama says

*the fight began and like always aoyama won and his fangirls went crazy over him*

"Hey ichigo, wanna go to the museum?" aoyama says

"U-uh s-sure" Ichigo says blushing

 _Hey guys thanks for reading this story I thank you all even if they were very little follows and likes for my SAO, Naruto, And Real world crossover I thank you a ton and it's been really hard in school but I managed to do this in 30 minutes i'm glad y'all read this Thank you and I hope to see you in the next chapter on The Blonde Kitsune And The Crimson Kitsune In Tokyo_

 _JA NE everyone_ =^-^=


	2. Ichigo Has a Sleepover At Fox's Place?

_Hey guys welcome back to my Tokyo Mew Mew and Naruto crossover i'm so happy that I finally have all of you reading my stories, it makes me really happy that y'all read this, thank you so much well, you probably don't want me to rant on saying "thank you" a lot so, Hope you think this chapters as great as the last one or even more ; )_

- _At the museum with naruto and fox_ -

"Hey mizaku you really wanted to see all the red data animals didn't you" Naruto says

"N-no" Mizaku says turning around with a blush on his face

"Your blush says otherwise" Naruto said making fox run away then come back after a few minutes with his face being wet and him panting from running back

"Sorry about that, I went for a run around the place, it's pretty big that I could barely run 3 laps" Mizaku says

"Yeah right with our stamina it would only take 4 days straight to run around the wor-" Naruto said before fox put a hand on his mouth

"Shhhh nobody needs to know that but only us" Mizaku said

"Hey ichigo, thanks for coming even though you didn't want to come here" Aoyama says

"No no, I did want to come here aoyama-kun, I wanted to see the red data animals" Ichigo said

"Ok let's check them out" Aoyama says smiling

"Ok" Ichigo says 'I love aoyama-kun's smile more than anything, I want him to only do it around me, his smile makes anyone want to smile, this is why I love him' Ichigo thought smiling while looking up at him with a blush

"Hey fox?" Naruto asks

"Yeah" Mizaku answered back

"Isn't that ichigo?" Naruto says pointing to ichigo looking at a red data cat

"Yeah well, you go talk to her, i'm going to find out more about this red data crimson fox" Mizaku says

"Whatever" naruto says walking away from the red data Golden fox to ichigo

"Hey, I didn't think you would be into this kind of stuff ichigo" Naruto said as he finally got to ichigo

"Naruto? Why are you here? And weren't you with fox at school where is he?" Ichigo said questioning naruto with tons of questions

"He's over there and he forced me to come here to see the red data animals" Naruto said pointing to fox

"Huh?" Mizaku said turning to the group with a blush

"Hey fox, you might wanna hide your face" Naruto said pointing to his cheeks

*Fox covers his face while blushing even darker along with naruto laughing at him*

"I-it's not funny naruto" Fox said

"It kinda is when your blushing over an animal" Ichigo snickered aloudox!" Naruto yells pointing to his cheeks

*Naruto starts laughing as fox hides his face in his jacket*

"Watashi wa anata ga shinu negakkusobitchi" Mizaku whispered ( _No I don't speak japanese_ )

"I heard that fox!" Naruto yelled in anger

"What'd he say Naruto?" Ichigo and Aoyama said

"He said (Fucking bitch I hope you die) that's why I yelled saying I heard it because we're the best of friends that we can hear each other whispering" Naruto said

"Wow, so mean" Ichigo said

"I'm surprised you can say all that...What's your name again" Aoyama said

"It's fox mizaku, and no it's just he needs to die for taking me here in the first place" Mizaku says as a person walks past him with a crimson fox making him blush and whine at the same time

"I knew you were going to do that I bet your family acts like you too fox...shit…" Naruto said slowing down at the end

*Everyone looks at fox as he looks down to the ground and looks back up with a crazed look and laughs while saying*

" **YOU'RE GOING TO DIE NOW** " Mizaku says in a demonic voice cracking his neck while naruto runs away

*Fox starts charging to get ready to chase naruto, as fox is doing this he breaks the floor and finally starts chasing naruto only to teleport in front of him and a whole bunch of debris to pass him, fox flies up into the air staring at naruto with demonic eyes (The eyes of the ghouls in tokyo ghoul... _I'm thinking about making that after this, should I? Yeah probably not I bet some of y'all hate my stories anyways hahaha_ )

"W-wait fox l-let's just get over this r-remember I have parents but they died when I was born remember that" Naruto says

"N-naruto?" Mizaku says

'I knew it the demon in him took over' naruto thought

*Fox's eyes bleed and his ghoul eyes disappeared but they look around when naruto helps fox up off the ground when he fell to the ground*

"I-i'm so sorry naruto" Mizaku says worried that naruto, his only friend will hate him

"It's ok fox, come on let's go back" Naruto says going back in with him

"D-did anybody see me?" Mizaku asks

"Nope, before you transformed I put everyone to sleep (think of when the sand and sound attacked the leaf during the chunin exam when everybody was put to sleep from the feathers)

"O-ok good" Mizaku said as the whole place turned black

*Fox is staring at a crimson fox blushing, the crimson fox jumps inside fox, "wtf, I don't see how that's possible and why do I have fox ears and a tail?"*

*Naruto is looking around and see's a blond fox almost gold and stares at it in wonder, then it jumps and spins around him going inside his body "Weird~"*

*Ichigo see's a iriomote cat, then it jumps at her and goes inside her body "where'd it go?"*

- _The rest will not be revealed until chapter 2-5 I think…_ -

"Owww, what happened" Ichigo moaned

"You fell to the ground unconscious so I decided to put you in the hospital" Mizaku says

"Oh...well thank you for your help fox" Ichigo said

"Your welcome, well i'll be on my way now since you're fine" Mizaku said jumping out the open window scaring her but when she got to the window, she didn't see him anywhere until he jumped out of a haystack in the middle of the hospital's front walkway

"I think he's going to give me a heart attack one day" Ichigo said

"Hey, ma'am are you awake now?" The nurse says at the door

"Yes, and I feel much better, so~...Can I leave?" Ichigo asks the nurse

"Yes you may" The nurse says as she gives Ichigo her clothes

"Thank you" Ichigo says as she puts on her clothes and runs outside of the hospital meeting up with fox walking home with him

"Are you sure it's ok if you stay at my house, I mean I live alone won't you get scared?" Mizaku says

"No, as long as you're there i'll be fine, Oh yeah did my family visit me in the hospital?" Ichigo said and asked

"Yes, in fact your parents were so worried your father threw me out the window, then I came back up through the window scaring the last of his pride through the roof, and~ that's when he fainted while your mom carried him home" Mizaku said sticking his tongue out and putting up the peace sign

"Hahaha, I bet you were scared when you fell" Ichigo said

"No" Mizaku said casually then walked inside his house with Ichigo

"Wow, it's so clean yet dark and lonely in this house" Ichigo said

"Told you so" Mizaku says with a fake smile

"Fox? What's wrong?" Ichigo asks

"Huh? Oh nothing" Mizaku says "Well i'm getting in the shower, i'll see you in a few"

"Ok" Ichigo says as fox closes the bathroom door

*Ichigo turns around and see's a family portrait and picks it up looking at his family, his mother has a crimson fox ears and a crimson tail with violet eyes, red and purple torso length hair, and a black outfit, his father has human features with red eyes,Blue shoulder length hair, and a yellow and red outfit, his brother has human features except he has crimson fox ears, red and purple shoulder length hair, Magenta eyes, and a red outfit, then there was fox who had crimson fox ears and a crimson tail with violet eyes like his mother, blue torso length hair, and a black outfit*

'Wow, Fox's mother looks pretty' Ichigo thought trying not to say it to the point where fox would be able to hear her

"So now you know what my family looks like" Mizaku said softly as Ichigo turns around in surprise then notices fox is wearing his black outfit from the photo with his crimson tail and crimson fox ears out as his violet eyes glimmered in the dark

"Your mother was beautiful, and your family looks great, along with you...l-looking great right now" Ichigo said blushing while Fox laughs "What's so funny"

"N-Nothing it's just nobody has said that for a very long time and your the 2nd person to tell me that" Mizaku says continuously laughing

"Who was the first?" Ichigo says

"My long lost sister who would want to marry me no matter what, even if I married someone else, so i'm keeping my promise that if I ever meet up with her again that we would talk and love each other like the old days and to her hope and my life marry each other" Mizaku said looking outside the window with a happy look remembering the old days with her

"Where is she?" Ichigo asks

"I know she's here that's why I moved, but I don't know where she lives" Mizaku said surprising Ichigo

"How do you know that she might be here?" Ichigo asked

"Because I can feel here nearby" Mizaku said looking at random places out the window

"You sound like an overprotective brother, also why isn't your sister in the photo?" Ichigo said

"Because we never had the bipod for it" Fox says making Ichigo gasp

"Does that mean…" Ichigo said before she was interrupted

"Yep, my sister was holding the camera" Fox said

"That sucks, I wanted to see how pretty she was" Ichigo said

"She wasn't like me and my mom and brother nor my father, she acted more like a monkey than a fox" Mizaku said

"Oh...really?" Ichigo said

"Yeah, I guess so, It's been awhile since I seen her so I don't remember her entirely" Mizaku says

"Awww you make it sound like she left you alone all these years" Ichigo said

"Naw, She just up and moved out well GN, i'll see ya in the morning Ichigo btw if you touch the kitchen door or mess up my kitchen i'll have you clean it up or you'll never use it again ok?" Mizaku says

"Hai, also please cook breakfast your food is really good" Ichigo says

"So that's where my lunch went" Mizaku face faulted

"Sorry" Ichigo said

"No worries, I haven't ate lunch in a few days anyway" Mizaku said as he shook his head

"B-but I-You couldn't have been NOT hungry without lunch" Ichigo said in shock

"Nah, I have a short appetite anyway, I also made too much for me to eat today so i'm glad you ate it all" Mizaku said

"Yeah, oh yeah what time is it?" Ichigo asks

"It is currently 1:27 am" Mizaku said

"Ok good night" Ichigo says

"Oyasumi Ichigo" Mizaku says

*they both close their eyes and go to sleep*

 _This is my longest chapter yet so let's keep this up everybody, I have finally returned and will be on (Hopefully) all week reading and thinking of the stories new chapter except for one of them thank you for reading this and I will see y'all next_

 _JA NE everybody_


End file.
